dragonstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Breeders - Chapter 01
This is chapter 01 of Dragon Breeders. Enjoy. Dragon Breeders - Chapter 01 Ever since the first living the existed in the world, their first priority is to make sure their species survive. Even legendary dragons have to mate and have younglings. Before their fiftieth year, younglings are still small-minded and can be controlled by the first thing they see, and after those fifty years, they still love the first thing they see until they become a mature. This can be taken advantage of, and that's when dragon breeders came into existence. "(Great mage.)," said a deep voice. "(Why have you come back when I told you two decades ago to never come back into my lair!)" Pandrin, a mighty Red Dragon, lied in his lair as he stared angrily at the mage, Jeoff Penmick, who has entered his lair once again after two decades. "I only come to seek a favor," he said as he casted a language translation spell. "(And why should I help you?)" "Well why shouldn't you? After all, I know about the incident that happened 23 years ago," he said with a grin on his face. "(Explain.)" "Don't pretend you don't know. After all, you are a red dragon." "(What does my breed have to do with anything?)" Jeoff lifted his wand and aimed at Pandrin. "I know about your special ability. You Red Dragons can change your shape into a human's." Pandrin chuckled. "(I'm surprised a filthy human such as you would know something about someone as powerful as me.)" "Yes, and if you don't help me with this favor, I'll kill you right now with a thunderbolt." "(We both know magic doesn't affect dragons.)" "I know. I was just kidding. But I do know you were the assassin that killed the queen and the teen singer. What would happen if I told the chief that, and where your location is? Surely, you'll be killed." "(Hmph. Fine, I will help you. Why do you wish for me to do?)" Jeoff lowered his wand and turned around. He walked to the entrance of the cave. "I wish to speak with you under the bridge at midnight." "(A dragon will be killed if seen! There's far too much dragon hunters these days.)" "That's why you turn into your human shape, idiot." "(Fine.)" With a loud roar, Pandrin's wings shrank into his body. His tail grew inwards and his body shrank, His arms and legs turned humanoid and his head reshaped. "Wow, and I thought your were ugly before." "(What do you want to speak about under the bridge?)" "You'll see." Pandrin knew something was suspicious. Not just the fact that Jeoff didn't tell him right there, but why under the bridge at midnight. At night that evening, Pandrin walked to the bridge. He looked over the side and jumped down. He sat down on a bench and waited for midnight to come. Three hours later, Jeoff showed up. Pandrin walked up to him. "(So what is this about?)" Jeoff toke out his wand and cast a translation spell. "Why you like to repeat that." "(What is this about?!)" "I just have a question," he replied as he toke a step back. "Does magic affect dragons when they're in a different shape?" Jeoff pressed a button and a cage dropped down on top of Pandrin. "(What is the meaning of this?!)" "Struggle all you want, but you can't escape or transform," he said. "I cast a indestructible spell on it, as well as two others. One of them is a weight spell. That cage is heavier than you. The other is a blood disabling spell." "(Like I said before, magic doesn't affect dragons,)" he said as he made strained to transform. "(Why can't I transform?!)" "As long as you're in that cage, the power in your blood is being drained out. And the thing that protects you from magic were your scales, which you don't have right now." "(Damn you! Why do you want from me?!)" "Simply your life," Jeoff replied as he toke out a sword. "I have a client who asked me for the blood of a red dragon. The pay he was offering was so high, I was willing to kill you, old friend." "(Why do you consider me as friend?)" "Because you've made me rich," he said as he drew his sword into Pandrin. "Good-night," as he slid the sword up, cutting him in half." The clock tower struck midnight. A group of fireworks flew into the sky, celebrating the new year. "Convenient me," he laughed. "A perfect distraction as I load the body into the boat." As everybody in the city watched the fireworks, Jeoff pushed the body into the lake. As he rushed out the city, he saw one witness behind him; a man wearing red and greed clothing. "Eh, who cares," he thought. "Just one hour of straight sailing and I get paid. Meanwhile I should dump the blood into this barrel before it stains my boat." "Disgusting," he said as he decapitated the body and poured the blood into the barrel. "I wonder why my client needed this ancient blood so badly." One hour later, Jeoff arrived at an small lifeless port. He toke the barrel and put in the back of his car and headed to his client's house. When he arrived, he ran to the front door and rang the doorbell. Two people answered; Jim Owari and Emily Owari. "Who is it?" asked Emily. "Is that?!" gasped Jim. "I got the Red Dragon blood that you requested," said Jeoff. He lifted the barrel and placed it onto the doorstep. Jim peaked in as Emily asked, "Is it really true?" "Yes," said Jim. "Finally, someone was able to do it." "YES!" cried Emily as she hugged Jeoff. "Mind if I ask: what do you mean by 'someone was finally able to do it'. Is the Red Dragon blood hard to get?" "Extremely, my boy," said Jim. "Can you tell us how you got it." "Well, I visited a Red Dragon I knew named Pandrin. I blackmailed him to change into his human shape and trapped him with an enchanted cage. All that was left was the killing. But I have a question: what's that humongous glass dome connected to your house? It's bigger than my hometown combined with New Drag City!" "Shall we let him see?" asked Emily. "Anything for this guest," replied Jim as he signed a check. Jim handed the billion dollar check to Jeoff and widened the door so he could come in. They led him to the backdoor which led to this biggest dome in the world; infact, it was bigger than the entire eastern states of US combined! "Woah! What is this?!" "It's where we keep our dragons." "We're dragon breeders," said Jim. "This entire area is loaded with high tech weapons that torture the dragons, making them good servants, which we can sell." "It's perfectly legal since they're not human." "Is this anyway related to the blood you requested?" asked Jeoff. Emily pointed to her right. "We have many clients requested Red Dragons because of their ability to change into a human. Oh, I almost forgot!" Jim looked at his wife. "Oh yeah! Do you mind telling me if the blood is from a male or female dragon." Jeoff answered, "Male, but why do you need to know? Aren't female and male blood the same?" Jim chuckled, "You have a lot to learn young man. Dragon eggs appear when you mix male dragon blood with female dragon blood. Usually, the male would cut off the tip of his tail and pour the blood into the female's mouth. She drinks it and the blood enters her bloodsteam after it passes the kidney. The egg starts to form in the blood. When it's near hatching state, it pushes itself towards the tail, where it comes out after the female cuts its tail." Emily continued, "But since dragons live so long, one year is nothing to them. That's how long it takes for the egg to hatch after it comes out." "We can simply modify some hormones in the Red Dragon blood you gave us. Then, we mix it with the rest of the blood. We should get about three eggs." Jeoff asked another question, "If dragons live so long and take so long to age, how do you sell them as matures when you could be gone by then?" "My greatest invention!" shouted Jim. "This dome!" "What about it?" "Every hour outside this dome is equal to an year within." "It's time to breed," said Emily. "Please come back anytime you want," said Jim. "We can even give you a free mature Red Dragon." "Sure, thanks!" Jeoff left the area and with his pay check. "Let's get started, then," said Jim. Emily shook her head up and down as she toke out a needle. She put the needle into the blood and sucked some of it up. She poured it into a machine. She flipped a switch and the a light beamed down on the blood. Five minutes later, the light stopped. She toke the blood with the modified hormones and and dumped it into the barrel. "C'mon dear. We only have to wait an hour before the egg is ready and another for it to hatch." "I know, Jim. I'm coming." To Be Continued To read more of Dragon Breeders, please see Dragon Breeders - Chapter 02.